A Mother's Revenge
by Zuko Halliwell
Summary: When a mother learns that someone has hurt her child, she can sometimes respond... violently. WARNING: Contains violent and disburbing content. Anyone who's not a Regina-hater shouldn't read this.


I consider this to be an outlet for my hatred. I just hate Regina so much, that whenever I refer to "her" in the third person, I usually use "it", because "her" or "she" implies humanity. However, in this story, Regina will be referred to as "her" or "she".

This story is based on a controversial scene from the infamous novel, _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_. Here, Emma takes on the role of Lisbeth Salander, and Regina takes on the role of Nils Bjurman. Though I have a feeling some of you probably haven't read the book or seen either of the movies, so you probably have no idea who those are.

**WARNING**: This story contains rape, torture, and blackmail (and mentions of child abuse). If you have no interest in reading about those things, please stop now. Also, if you're a fan of Regina, stop reading now.

Disclaimer: If I owned _Once Upon a Time_, there'd be tons of merchandise released by now (and that DVD of the first 5 episodes would **not** be available at only one retailer). I also don't own _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_.

Enjoy!

**A Mother's Revenge**

_She's gone too far this time_, Emma thought, as she drove through the streets of Storybrooke. Her destination: 108 Mifflin St., the home of Storybrooke's Mayor, Regina Mills.

Luckily, no one was out this late; otherwise they might wonder why Sheriff Emma Swan was driving neither her yellow Volkswagen Beetle nor the Sheriff's car. She rented a car so that, in case someone ever found out what she was about to do, she couldn't be linked to it.

It all started a few hours ago. Emma and Mary Margaret were eating in, when suddenly, Henry showed up at their door. He was crying; he looked like he was in agony. He then lifted up his shirt to reveal what appeared to be several whip marks on his back.

He explained that he'd come up with a plan, so that he'd get to live with Emma. The plan was to provoke Regina into slapping him, while there was a hidden video camera in his backpack. Unfortunately, he had no idea how far he could push her.

Henry then proceeded to show Emma and Mary Margaret the footage he had captured. It was nauseating. Emma decided right then and there that Regina had crossed a line. She took the camera from Henry, grabbed her keys and her jacket, and headed out the door, but not before telling Mary Margaret to lock the door and not let anyone in.

She then drove to Portland, where she rented a black 2009 Jaguar XF and purchased several items that she needed for what she was going to do. And, as far as she knew, the only person in Storybrooke who might sell these items was way too smart. (A/N: I'll give you three guesses who I'm talking about, but I'm sure you only need one.)

When Emma reached Mifflin St., she decided to park in front of 112, two doors down from Regina. _She's gonna pay!_ Emma thought as she walked towards the house. _Nobody hurts my kid like that and gets away with it! Not even his own… No. That hell-spawn is not his mother, I am! And, tonight, I'm gonna correct the mistake I made 10 years ago!_

When she got to the house, she passed the point of no return by knocking on the front door. A few seconds later, Regina answered. After watching that video, seeing Regina's face filled Emma with a burning hatred.

Emma didn't wait for a response before walking right past Regina, into the house. "Good evening, Madame Mayor," she said, in a faux cheerful voice. "I hope you don't mind me barging in like this."

It was clear, however, that Regina did mind. "Ms. Swan, it's the middle of the night. And, I thought I made it clear to you that you're not to see Henry unless I say so."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Henry's not here."

Regina was now confused. "What?"

Still sounding quite cheerful, Emma said, "Yeah, he isn't in the house."

Regina responded by sprinting up the stairs, towards Henry's room. Emma closed the front door, locked it, and slowly followed Regina upstairs. When she got to the room, she saw that the window was open and the bed sheet was tied to the bedpost, dangling out the window. Regina walked right up to Emma and said, "Where the fuck is my son?"

"Why?" All the fake cheerfulness in Emma's voice had vanished. "So you can beat him again?"

With that same poker face she always wore, Regina responded, "I don't know what you're talking about. I would never hurt Henry."

Emma didn't even need to use her "superpower" to know that she was lying.

"The marks on his back suggest otherwise."

Regina grabbed Emma by the jacket, clearly at her end. "I'm not gonna stand here and listen to you accuse me of something I didn't do. Now, tell me where he is!"

"The only thing I'm gonna tell you is goodnight."

"Excuse m–" Regina was cut off by 75,000 volts of electricity, courtesy of the taser Emma had just shoved into her left hip. After her legs gave way and she fell to the floor, unconscious, Emma got to work.

* * *

><p>(AN: This next part of the story is from Regina's point-of-view)

When Regina woke up, she was in pain. Her muscles weren't working; her body seemed to be paralyzed. She started to remember what had happened before she lost consciousness. _That bitch is gonna pay._ When she slowly regained control of her body, she realized that she was lying naked on the floor of her bedroom. Each of her wrists was handcuffed to one of the legs of her bed. Her ankles were tied together, and the rope that bound them was nailed to the floor. _What the fuck?_ She tried to scream, and realized that her mouth was covered with box-sealing tape.

"Good. You're alive."

Regina heard a voice coming from a dark corner of the room. Then, what could only be described as a demon in the form of Emma Swan emerged from the shadows. She wore black jeans, a black tank top, and her eyes were ringed in black mascara. She looked insane.

Anyone else in this situation would've been scared out of their minds. Regina, however, didn't scare so easily. _You are gonna pay for this, you fucking cunt_, Regina thought, her eyes burning with hatred. _I swear I am going to destroy you!_

Emma, who seemed to be ignoring the hate in her eyes, held up a video camera. "You know what this is? Henry had it hidden in his backpack the last time you saw him."

Regina tried to maintain her composure, all the while hoping that there wasn't actually video evidence of what had happened earlier. Emma hooked the camera up to Regina's TV, and then, all of Regina's hope vanished.

There it was, in high-definition picture quality. Henry's screams echoed through the room, as the TV showed her whipping him. If her mouth wasn't taped, Regina would've told Emma that it wasn't her fault, that he provoked her. _It's bad enough that he said I wasn't his mother. He said I deserved what that bitch Snow did to me._

Her thought were interrupted by Emma speaking. "This shows you brutally beating a 10-year-old boy. If it's ever seen outside this room, then who do you think's gonna get a restraining order?"

Regina realized that Emma was right. Her life was over. Everything she'd worked for, gone. All the years she had spent trying to fill the void left by the curse had been for nothing.

Emma walked over to her bag, and took out a large steel dildo. Regina's eyes were widened in terror. For the first time since Rumpelskiltskin told her she had to kill her own father, Regina was scared.

"Okay, here's what going to happen," Emma said as she walked over to Regina. She then got down on her knees, and forced Regina onto her side. Regina tried to struggle, but gave up when she felt the cold steel forced into her anus. She screamed into the tape.

"Pay attention," said Emma, who was already back on her feet. But Regina couldn't even look at her. She was in so much pain.

"_**Look at me!**_" As if for emphasis, Emma briefly put the taser to Regina's knee, which caused her to turn around. Emma now had her full attention.

"Once you can sit again, which could be a while, I admit, you're going to pack up Henry's things and bring them to my apartment, where he'll be staying from now on. Nod." Regina did so. "After that, you'll never contact him again."

_She's not gonna kill me?_ Regina thought. _Perfect._

"Tomorrow," Emma continued, "I'm going to call Archie and tell him that Henry will no longer be his patient. I'll also be telling him about what you did. Every week, he's going to write a report of an appointment they won't have. In it, he'll describe how miserable Henry is, how his sanity is disintigrating. Then, in about a month or so, he'll recommend to the court that custody of Henry be granted to me. If you do anything to interfere with that, this video will spread across Storybrooke like a virus. Nod."

Regina did so, all the while trying to think of ways to get ahold of that video.

"And if anything happens to me or Mary Margaret – if one of us gets hit by a car – if _you _hit one of us with a car – it'll automatically be sent to every computer in town. Nod so I know that you understand."

After Regina nodded, Emma walked over to the wall where Regina's coat was hanging. She fished through the pockets before taking out a large key ring, which held a key to every door in Storybrooke.

"Wow," Emma said. "You really do have this town by the balls, don't you? Or, at least, you used to."

She then turned back to Regina. "I'm taking the key to this house and to your office, because I'll be checking on you. And if I ever find my son in here with you, whether he came of his own free will or not…"

Regina's eyes darted to the TV, and she nodded to show that she understood. Emma stopped talking when she noticed that.

"No," Emma said calmly. "Not the video."

She then kicked Regina's backside, forcing the dildo further in. Her screams of agony were muffled by the tape. She hadn't been in this much pain since her mother was alive. (A/N: I imagine Regina's mother beat her.)

Emma then proceeded to straddle her stomach, grab her hair, look her right in the eye, and say, "I'll kill you."

From the look in her eyes, Regina knew that she meant it.

Emma let go of her hair before continuing. "Do you doubt anything I've said?"

Regina shook her head.

"Good. Keep in mind that this is how a mother responds to someone hurting her child."

Emma stood up and continued, "I have a theory as to what you're thinking. I bet you're congratulating yourself that I'm stupid enough to let you live. You think you still have control, since you think the only thing I can do if I don't kill you is to let you go. So you believe you can somehow regain your power over me."

Regina was a little surprised that she had figured that out.

"So," Emma continued, "I'm going to give you a little present so you'll always remember our agreement."

She put on a plastic surgical mask. Regina assumed the next thing she was gonna take out of her bag was a pair of scissors, but it wasn't. It was a tattoo gun. Emma straddled her again. She squirmed under her weight.

"Lie still," Emma ordered. "I've never done this before."

Before she began, she added, "And there will be blood."

Regina desperately struggled to twist her body away, but it was useless. Emma put the tattoo gun's needle to her chest and began dragging it back and forth. Regina screamed as dots of blood spattered the plastic mask.

* * *

><p>(AN: Now, we're back to Emma's point-of-view.)

After about two hours, Emma was finished with the tattoo message. By the time she was done, Regina was unconscious, apparently having passed out from the pain.

She went to the bathroom to wash the mascara off, all the while making sure not to leave any fingerprints. After that, she cleaned the tattoo gun and the dildo, and put them back in her bag along with the taser, the plastic mask, the camera, and Regina's giant key ring. (Emma was only interested in the keys to Regina's house and office. She only took the rest to prevent her from snooping around Storybrooke anymore.)

She took out a key and removed the handcuffs on Regina's wrists. After putting the cuffs away, she took out a knife to cut the ropes on her ankles. She decided to leave the tape on.

After putting the knife and ropes away, Emma took a brief moment to admire her handiwork. On Regina's belly, written in caps over four lines, from below her cleavage to just above her pubic area, were the words, "I AM A TERRIBLE MOTHER!"

As Emma left the house, she started thinking back to the events that had transpired over the past few hours. She started wishing for the opportunity to do the same thing to some of her foster parents.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think?<p>

Yeah, I know, it's disturbing. I usually consider myself very sweet-natured, but I guess, sometimes, characters like Regina bring out my dark side.

I also realize that Emma would probably never do something like this, but you'd be surprised what a parent is capable of. Although, after watching "Skin Deep", I was thinking of having Mr. Gold do it instead. But, I realized that might've upset all you Dearies out there.

By the way, I spent about 4 hours straight writing this; didn't finish till 3:35 in the morning.

Anyway, please review. I'd love to hear your feedback.

But, before you review, I would just like to say one thing: Anyone out there who hated the story and is mad at me for writing it, **it's your own fault! **I put a warning on top. If you don't like what I wrote, you shouldn't have read it; simple as that!

Also, I'm sure saying this is gonna make me seem even more disturbed, but if anyone's interested in making fan-art based on this story, I encourage you to do so.


End file.
